1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to random number selecting devices and more particularly pertains to a rolling dice agitator game for generating a random number for use within an associated game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of random number selecting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, random number selecting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art random number selecting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,193; U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,101; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,605; U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,769; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,496.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a rolling dice agitator game for generating a random number for use in an associated game which includes a vehicle body supported by a plurality of wheels, a transparent dome coupled to the vehicle body for enclosing a pair of dice, and a spring plate positioned beneath the dice which oscillates in response to a movement of the vehicle wheels to agitate the dice.
In these respects, the rolling dice agitator game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating a random number for use in an associated game.